


Dream Again

by procrastinatingprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation in Shower, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Wet Dream, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingprincess/pseuds/procrastinatingprincess
Summary: ne-Shot: Dreams are a funny thing. We can't control them. One thing is for sure, Draco definitely doesn't want this one.





	Dream Again

**One Shot**

**Prompt: Person A won't admit, not even to himself, that they have feelings for person B. Suddenly, he starts to have very hot steamy dreams about person B.**

**Pairing: Dramione**

**Warnings: Porn without Plot?**

 

* * *

 

_Her soft sighs were like a symphony as he dragged his teeth along the soft skin of her neck. Her hands, soft and so much more delicate than he'd ever realized, skimmed along his shoulder blades, making a shiver slide down his spine. He wanted to hear her scream out his name, beg for more of him._

_"More," She breathed, arching her breasts up against him._

_He chuckled, eyes glinting as he stroked along her ribs, down across her stomach, "More, what?" His fingers lightly teased her inner thigh, "Tell me," he ordered as he let his fingers graze over her folds. Merlin, she was hot and wet for him._

_"Please," she begged, raising her hips, "More..touch me. Touch me-" Her words faded into a moan as he let two fingers glide into her. His thumb slid over her clit as he pumped his hand._

_"Oh fuck. You're so wet, Hermione…."_   
  


Draco Malfoy sat up faster than a whip, his heart hammering, palms sweating, and with an erection hard enough to be painful. Blinking rapidly, he tried to separate himself from the dream.

"You alright, mate?" Blaise asked groggily from the bed across the room, making Draco scowl.

"Go back to sleep, Zabini," He hissed, throwing his legs over the bed, "I'm just going to shower." The reply from his best mate was indiscernible as Draco fled the room. God damn it, why wouldn't his dick just stop. Better yet, why wouldn't his dreams just stop? This was the third time this week he'd woken up thanks to a dream about fucking Hermione Granger. Know-it-all extraordinaire. Mudblood. Mudblood with perfect lips and legs that just didn't qui- "Knock it off, Draco," he growled to himself as he stomped to the showers.

Thankfully, thanks to the time of night it was, there was no one else in the room. Good, he needed to take care of himself and he wasn't in the mood for an audience. With the flick of his wand, he had the water on to a perfect, steaming degree. Letting his pants drop, the blonde made a soft sound of relief as his cock was released from it's confines. No more thinking about… her. Sliding into the shower, he let the water flow over him, his hand stroking along his shaft.

He thought of Pansy's mouth around him, of his fingers gripping those silky black locks as he fucked her throat...He moved his hand faster, eyes closed. He imagined looking down at those watering brown eyes...know-it-all smirk as she pulled her mouth away. Her bushy hair falling around her face as she reached out to stroke him...God, that mouth…

"Hermione," he groaned as he came hard, slumping down the wall, "God damn it." This...was going to be a fucking problem.


End file.
